Show a Little Forgiveness
by TheklarolineLover
Summary: They were finally together after everything. They were happy... for a time at least. All relationships have their problems. Paranoia and fear is what cost them the first time. Caroline loved him and then she left him. Can Klaus show a little forgiveness?


Show a little forgiveness

Chapter 1

Even from the end of the street, you could see the compound blasting with music, coloured streaming lights, coming through the open roof and the large stable, looking doors. It was half an hour past midnight. People were everywhere on the streets. Many of them drunk. It seemed like the streets of New Orleans were constantly packed with people, a new event every night. 'The city that never sleeps'. Ha, this place could put New York to shame.

Caroline walked on the path, avoiding the drunk idiots and towards the compound. She wasn't about to risk one of these foolish, young humans getting alcohol or whatever substance all over her. She had been practicing what she would say to them, to him. She heard the Mikaelson's were having a party tonight and she had sort of invited herself. Seeing as her invitation to the Mikaelson gatherings had been revoked or 'lost in the mail' as the saying goes. She went back to the Mikaelson's estate in Chicago to find the family long gone, the house completely empty. Afterward, it took her a while to get wind that they were now settled in New Orleans. Caroline had heard Klaus talk about New Orleans a few times before, explaining they lived there around a century ago and how he loves it. So, she wasn't surprised to find them here now.

Caroline felt so nervous. A few months ago, she once again started hearing stories of Klaus, the hybrid. The story of how he murdered a coven of 50 just because they refused him. The story of how he rips apart and feasts on the hearts of his enemies. Or the story of how he will kill everyone in a family but one to pass the story on, of what happens to those who betray him. Caroline could probably add herself to the traders' list, but Klaus never did any of that to her. He never retaliated.

She was nearly at the compound and quickly looked herself over in one of the many shop windows. Caroline's gown was light blue then eventually mixed into dark blue towards the bottom. The dress fitted tightly around her waist and then flowed down from her hips. The top half gave a clear view of her clavicle, as the straps wrapped around her upper arms. At the bottom of the dress, there were many shiny diamonds in the shape of small flowers. Her hair was placed up in a beautiful bun with a few lose strands and white daisies weaved into the braiding for a finishing touch. She took a beep breath for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She really wanted to turn back, back to her hotel and hide under the covers. But she couldn't, for months now all she could think about is running back into the safety of his arms. She screwed up, badly. She ran and now she was back on his door step basically about to beg him to take her back.

She made her way into the compound, being stopped by what looked to be a bouncer. Of course, she quickly flashed her fangs and he stepped aside realizing she wasn't some silly, little human. She made her way into the middle of the party and took a look around. Her gown flowing behind her. The first thing she noticed was this house wasn't like any of their other houses. This place seemed quite old, from the walls and the roof down to the table and chairs. The place was huge which wasn't surprising, it belonged to the Mikaelson's after all. But it was so much different from the Mikaelson estate in Mystic Falls or Chicago.

Caroline could tell most of the guests were supernatural, witches, werewolves, vampires. There were some humans around, but Caroline had a sinking feeling they were more here as desert, then guests. Everyone here was dressed to the nines, gorgeous gowns and stunning suits everywhere.

Caroline felt a few eyes on her, no doubt many wondering who she was. Even when she and Klaus were together, he was considered a private person and that included keeping her away from prying eyes. It didn't bother her considering she never liked many of Klaus's 'associates' anyway.

There were four women placed over the room covered in body paint and dancing on the platforms. A woman in her early, thirty singing live on stage. A long bar set up off to the side. Waitress walking around with finger food and glasses of wine. She couldn't help but notice almost all the employment, jobs were females, sexist much?

She felt completely out of place, most of the guests were in groups chatting or dancing. She knew no one. Probably didn't help that she was basically crashing.

So, she stood there, awkwardly. Playing with the waist band of her dress. She shouldn't be here, she thought about just turning around and leaving. Maybe she will try again in another eight months.

"Would a beautiful woman such as yourself like to dance?" Caroline was so distracted taking everything in she didn't even notice the young man approach.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine" She went to move around him, but he quickly threw his hand out in front of her in an attempt to stop her.

She looked back at the nameless man, who was smiling ear to ear. "Are you sure? I promise I'm not as bad a dancer as I look"

"I'm here with someone" She keep her voice light, but she really didn't want this guy around, in case Klaus saw her. She knew it would send the wrong message and she couldn't afford that.

However, she finally relaxed with the man's next words. "I'm sorry I don't realize if you change your mind. I'll be right over there" He flashed her a quick smile, before disappearing into the crowed. She watched him go. She thought about heading over to the bar and drowning herself in the strongest drink they had.

But then her breath got stuck in her throat when her eyes caught… Rebekah. They stared at each for what seemed like many minutes but in reality, was probably only a few seconds. Caroline had no idea how long Rebekah had been looking at her. Rebekah was surrounded by men who looked to be hanging onto her every word. She was dressed in a gorgeous light, emerald green gown, that looked to have cost a fortune. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She looked like she was a bloody queen.

Caroline tried an awkward wave and a small smile, in which she got a blank stare back. She didn't think Rebekah would actually be happy to see her. In fact, Rebekah was no doubt madder at her then Klaus was. Over the years of living with Klaus and his family, Rebekah and Caroline had become friends and when she left she didn't quite have time for goodbyes. But most of all Rebekah had always been fiercely protective of Klaus, almost as much as he was of her. So, when Caroline left Klaus eight months ago, probably leaving a mark on his undead heart. Caroline thought it was pretty safe to assume Rebekah wouldn't welcome her back with open arms tonight.

The more Caroline stared into Rebekah's eyes, which she couldn't only assume was filled with hatred. The more Caroline began to think this wasn't such a great idea. She took a few steps back, only to collided with another body.

"Leaving so soon" Caroline's whole body froze. She didn't dare move an inch. Hearing his voice after so long was like a human finally having a glass of water after living in the dessert for years. His voice was deep and strong. At least her breath was no longer stuck in her throat. Oh no, her breathing was all over the place and same goes for her heart. It was like she forgot how to breathe, was it two ins and one out. No! One in and three outs, what that doesn't even make sense. This was a bad idea. She felt her body start to shake a little. Looking up from the floor once again she made eye connect with Rebekah, who looked away almost instantly, probably got a look from Klaus thrown her way. "Why so frightened, love" Caroline felt so small, like a rabbit standing in front of a giant wolf, ready to gobble her up whole.

It took everything in her to turn around and face him. She was still shaking, but she was sure it was more noticeable now. She didn't look at him straight away, she looked at him from the bottom to the top. She knew she missed him, that's why she was here. But looking at him now. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him so dam hard. Tell him she would never leave him again. Tell him, he can be as insane and as paranoid as he wants. She would still love him. She does still love him. She felt herself explode with happiness and fear, but she didn't feel any of it show on her face. Mostly because she was still frozen, but also because she was fighting between those two emotions.

"Klaus" Testing his name on her lip. For a second, she wasn't sure if she had said it in her head or out loud.

Klaus was clothed in a two-piece suit that fitted him perfectly. The suit was a dark, berry blue and he looked every handsome in it. A clean white top underneath with not a single strain, which was kind of a turn on for her. No doubt Elijah made him wear it. Klaus use to say whenever Elijah made him dress up, he felt like a bloody lawyer. Caroline finally let a small smile pass her lips from the past memory. But Klaus, like Rebekah didn't return her smile. The difference was he didn't look… angry. He didn't look happy, but not angry. Then again, Klaus was never easy to read. Always hid his emotions very well when he wanted to. She physically was unable to say a word.

What surprised Caroline was when she looked down to see Klaus had extended his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, but then slowly placed her thin hand in his manly one. As soon as their skin touched Caroline skin was on fire. She was sure Klaus felt it too, due to his moment of hesitation before leading her to the dance floor. Caroline let herself be lead. She looked around to the guests and most of they were looking their way. When they reached the center of the floor Klaus turned towards her and took her in his arms, one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking everywhere else.

They joined the dancing halfway through the song. Swaying lightly together. Caroline savored the moment knowing it wouldn't last long. Her hand was placed lightly on his shoulder, she would normally curl it around in an attempt to draw him closer, but... well the whole thing of she left him eight months ago kind of spoiled the moment.

So, she danced with him quietly, letting him lead her. Feeling his hand on the naked skin of her back. She was taken back when Klaus suddenly pulling her closer. Like he knew what she was thinking, how she was feeling. It could be that he was feeling the same. She could feel Klaus's breath passing over her check. Caroline looked up through her eyelashes at him and he finally looked at her.

Klaus had definitely changed in the passing months. He clearly hadn't aged, but his hair had gotten longer, and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while. If she knew Elijah that would have annoyed him in planning for tonight, and if she knew Klaus he won't have cared. In fact, he normally enjoys doing the opposite of whatever Elijah wants. Caroline always liked Klaus with a little scruff, but this was more than a little scruff. The rest of his hair was now so long that it had grown into his natural curls. She was busy taking note of all these things she didn't even notice when the song ended, but Klaus did.

She felt him pulling away so she quickly intervened "Can we go somewhere to talk" she whispered in his ear. It was close to impossible that he didn't hear her but given that he didn't react for a few moments Caroline pulled away and spoke again. "Klaus?"

He stared at her in silence, before reaching around her to place his hand on her back and started guiding her towards the stairs. They made their way through the crowd, through all the people watching them. Caroline's heart was finally starting to slow down to its normal pace, which actually didn't make sense. Seeing as anyone knew Klaus was deadlier when he was calm. But deep down she knew Klaus would never physically hurt her, but it would be all too easy for him to find others way to 'hurt' her.

They climbed the stairs together and as they did Caroline looked down, from this angle she could see there was so many people here. Once they reached the top of the stairs Klaus pushed her towards one of the many corridors. The further they walked the quieter it got. All that loud music and nosily chatter was kind of an ice breaker. At some point Klaus started to walk in front of her, leading her past all the doors. She had a feeling it was Klaus's way of being less personal. She didn't know this house. She saw the family portraits, Rebekah, Elijah then Klaus. She had never seen those before, meaning they weren't from the other house but they looked very old. The walls of the corridor were made of bricks and had a few long cracks.

Her gown was still flowing behind her as she walked. She had no idea where Klaus was leading her, but she followed him all the same. Up until he opened the last door at the end of the hallway. He waited for her to walk inside, before following. It took her less the a second to realize he had in fact lead her to his 'room'. She heard Klaus shut the door behind her, maybe even head it lock. She took in the rooms surroundings. The place was huge, probably one of the biggest room in the compound. It gave off an old-world vibe. To the left there was another room connected by two sliding doors and walking further in her could see it was his bedroom. This room was larger though, half of it was being taking up by canvases and paints. Underneath laid a large white sheet stopping any paint getting on the carpet. There was a sitting area in front of a fireplace. Many cases placed against the walls, containing thousands of books. Dark coloured walls and floors. Everything in this room screamed Klaus.

When she turned back to face him, she saw he was pouring himself a drink. She remained quiet as he quickly downed the first and started pouring two more. He turned around and faced her, his face completely neutral as he leaned back against the liquor cabinet. One glass held close to his chest and the other held out to her.

She shook her head declining his offer. So, he just downed her glass and placed it back on the cabinet. She really did want to but thought best to keep a clear head. In fact, she didn't love when Klaus drank like this, however, she wasn't about to stop him. One argument at a time. It wasn't that Klaus had a drinking problem, but his emotions did get the better of him while he drank.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He looked at her questionably, waiting patiently for an answer.

This was it, time for the speech she had been practicing for the last few days. She even went as far as making a list of dot points of what to include in the conversation.

\- I made a mistake

\- I'm sorry

\- I should have ever left

\- I want to come back

\- I miss you

Anyone of those could have put the conversation starter in the right direction. But all that came out was.

"I didn't realize you left Chicago" wasn't what she wanted to say. Clearly, she was stalling. She knew it and he probably did too. But she was just so nervous, so, so, so nervous.

"How could you, it wasn't like you actually stuck around to find out" His words were hash.

"Klaus-"

"Why?" He begins to raise his voice slightly. "Why did you do it. Was it all just lies." Once again, he downed his drink and turned his back to pour yet another one. "What is it that you want Caroline?" His voice instantly changed. It wasn't accusing, it was a simple question. What did she want? Him to take her back would be nice.

"Please forgive me" Just like that she was ready to break. Her voice cracked. She needed this. She wasn't joking when she said she was ready to beg him, to take her back. Klaus's back was still towards her, but she saw the tension. "I'm sorry that I left, I shouldn't have."

Completely Silence.

Klaus drank two more drinks. He then turned back to her with that unread expression. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to come home" She begged the tears not to fall. Holding them back. Did he want her to get on her knees? Because she would.

"You left Caroline, you just walked away" His words were like knives, cutting straight through her. The way he had said her name, there was no sweet usual under tone. It pulled a little at her heart. She didn't except Klaus to forgive her just like that, when has Klaus ever forgiven someone that easy. But did he really hate her now?

He stared at her, with those unreadable eyes. Staring right into her soul. He then moved over to the fireplace and leaned against it. What was he thinking? "And now your back, for what?" He turned his head towards her and she finally saw the anger he had been hiding within. "You think you can say you're sorry and all is forgiven" His voice was so deep and laced with pure anger, the one he used against his enemies.

"Klaus-" Caroline quickly jumped back, not expecting his glass to smashed in the fire as he threw it in his fit of rage.

"Do you know what I thought when I came back that day" He started walking toward her in slow, but large steps. He looked so terrifying. Caroline was scared for a whole other reason now. "The day YOU WALKED OUT THE DOOR" He had ever yelled at her like this before. She ever felt like she actually might be in danger from Klaus until now. The more steps he took towards her, the more steps she took back. Actually, trying to keep some distance between them "I felt like a fool, you made me look like a fool. But now you want to come back. What your little trip didn't go the way you planned?"

"That's not what-"

"NO, THIS IS WHERE YOU LISTEN?" Caroline couldn't even look him in the eye she was that afraid. She felt like a little girl, completely vulnerable. Her eyes filled with tears, ready to fall. "I told you that I lov…" That he loved her and now he couldn't even finish that sentence. "Did you just not love 'me' anymore?"

"Of course, not" She quickly moved towards him, grabbed his face in her hands. She saw the hurt, the heartbreak in his eyes. He really believed it. That she left because she didn't love him anymore. "I. Loved. You" She said each word individually trying to get it through his head. "I still do"

He looked deeply in her eyes, probably looking for a lie. He placed his hand on top of hers "Then why. Give me a reason" His actions were gentle, but his words were firm.

She shook her head and then coughed. She let go of him and turned her back and when she turned back to face him there were no more tears "Klaus you were too controlling. You basically had me chained me to the house" She made an effort to try and get him to see her side of things "I might as well have been your prisoner. You were so terrified I would leave you-"

"-YOU DID" In a flash, he pushed her against the nearest brick wall. His face was so close to hers. His body trembling with rage.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME!" So much for having a calm and rational conversation. Klaus leaned back to look at her. She saw the hurt once again flash in his eyes, before returning to his cold ones.

"Well you don't have to feel suffocated anymore" Klaus went to pull his body away from her until Caroline quickly grabbed his arm to halt his movement. He was so close to her. She could feel his body heat even through his suit. She didn't want him to leave.

"Klaus-" Before she got another word Caroline was push out in surprise as Klaus smashed his lips into hers. They were so soft. He had her pushed hard against the wall. For the first time in eight months not only did Caroline feel at home again, but she felt loved. Sure, she had 'left' Klaus, but any of the guys that approach her in her time away, she didn't even think to go there. It felt like she was 'cheating' in a way. None could compare.

A soft, little moan rose from Caroline's throat. God, she was in heaven. She never wanted this moment to end and by Klaus's eagerness, kissing her so passionately she guessed Klaus was thinking the same.

Things started to escalate quickly with Klaus's wondering hands. He had moved on from her lips to her neck, soft feathery kisses were making her eyes flutter close. One hand on the back of his neck and the other sliding down. Feeling his hard, firm chest. Feeling all his muscles that laid beneath.

Of course, Klaus took this as an invitation and all of a sudden, things took a turn when Klaus latched onto her waist and turned her to face the wall.

"Wait, Klaus"

Klaus's chest was now pressed against her back, and she was pressed hard, cheek flat against the wall as she listened to him ripping her dress from her body. One long rip, down the back of her dress and it was no more.

"Klaus, maybe we should-"

"Quiet" He had no intention of waiting or stopping. Of course, she could feel he wasn't using his whole strength and she could push him away anytime.

He was still placing kisses to her neck, but they were no longer soft. Now they were large open-mouthed kisses and she could feel his human teeth scraping her skin.

From past experience, their sex life had always had its ups and downs. Most people would guess Klaus liked in rough, and they would be right. But he could be gentle and most of their intimate times had even been better than their rough ones. They were more fulfilling. In fact, back when she and Klaus first got together pity much all of their times were rough because that's what Klaus did. That's what Klaus knew. That was until Caroline decided one night to put a stop to it.

But now it would seem Klaus was in no mood to be gentle nor 'intimate' with her.

Klaus once against span her around to face him. She looked into his eyes and saw three things lust, desire, and want. Love wasn't one of those.

She thought for a second of pushing him away, stopping him but she couldn't. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want this, but the main reason she didn't stop him was that she finally had him close and she was going to push him away now.

That's why Caroline looked him in the eye, took a deep breath and started peeling off his suit jacket with a new sense of determination. He wanted it rough, fine.

Caroline ripped open his clean, white shirt to reveal his gorgeous chest and abs. It was her turn to slam her lips to his. His tongue entered her mouth and easily won the battle for dominance. She could feel the large bulk in his pants as he rubbed himself against her lower region. She heard a deep growl emerge from his throat when she placed her hand over his bulk. She was already wet.

They both made a silent rule. No more talking. No more emotions. At least not tonight.

Klaus continued to rid her of her clothing. Klaus roughly grabbed her and speed them to the front of the bed where he all but threw her on it. Caroline was now on his bed, completely naked expect the white, Lace thong she may have put on just in case. She had her legs wide open for him, inviting him in. She watched him unbuckle his belt and toss it carelessly a side with a bang. The action made her jump a little, Klaus looked just about ready to screw her brain out. She swallowed deeply when she saw him pushing his pants down roughly and kick them away. She looked down his body, all the way to his very hard member. She was soaked, her panties dripping. She laid back as he climbs on the bed and started to crawl toward her. He lowered his head to her under thigh and place small, quick bites. No kissing, just little cuts with his fangs all up her body. Tasting her blood.

Caroline kept her eye closed and arched her back toward him. He worked his way from her thigh to her stomach to her breast, then finally to her lips.

Klaus was distracted placing kisses over her cheek, jaw, and neck. So, she took the time to gaze over his body. Feeling the strong muscles of his back as he kept himself up to prevent crushing her underneath. His hands wondering down and grabbed hold of her thong, he then ripped it from her body. She was laying on her back, with him on top.

Caroline felt completely venerable under him. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan, as he finally entered her. His rocks were sharp and hard but still pleasurable. She almost felt as if he was trying to punish her and her suspicions only grew when he pushed her hands away and pinned them down on either side of her head. Normally she would say it was his way of displaying his dominance, but this time she thought it was less about dominance and more to do with him not wanting to be too intimate with her tonight. He continued to hit the right spot over and over again. She could feel his breath across her neck, where his face was buried. Her whole body felt like it was going to explode only after a few thrusts.

His sheets felt amazing underneath her, so soft against her back. The bed itself was massive, probably a lot bigger than necessary. She couldn't help the moans that were coming out. Her breath was heavy and her whole body was hot.

He lifted his head and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Their pace got faster, and he continued to make it rougher. Caroline was withering against him uncontrollably. She is so close. She wanted to touch him so badly, but he had her wrists in an iron grip. Desperately trying to get him to release her but had no luck.

"Klaus" She moaned out his name in pure pleasure. It was also her way of telling him… well begging him to let go of her wrists and she actually thought he would. However instead he just let out a grunt and speeds up his pace, his grip never loosened though. Her strength was nothing compared to his. Her body finally released the pressure she had been waiting for, but Klaus didn't stop. He continued his unbearable pace. Which made the pressure build up once again. She didn't get a second to recover. It was almost embarrassing how loud she was being, then again Klaus was probably used to it by now. He was also letting out sounds of his own, but he never said her name once and that was the kicker.

Every time she came she would say his name, but he didn't say hers. It was definitely one of the things she picked up on and it as no doubt Klaus looking for ways to hurt her. Showing her, this didn't mean she was forgiven.

Five times, she came five times that night. Or to be more precise Klaus made her come five times and now she laid on her side, covered in nothing more than a sheet. Her hair undone and down its natural curls across the pillow. Watching Klaus sleep on his back with his chest bare, the sheet tucked around his waist. She could see her thousand dollar dress in a pile on the floor.

She had no idea what time it was now, she only heard a few guests still down-stairs. After Klaus was finished he gave her a taste of his blood to heal the small bite marks he had given her and roll over to the other side of the bed. Clearly cuddling was off the table. She laid awake for the last hour brainstorming ways to get back into Klaus's good graces and if tonight was any indication, she was a long way off. She might be back in Klaus's bed, but she knew better than to think that meant Klaus had forgiven her.


End file.
